Una manera curiosa de despertar
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un día normal como cualquier otro, eso es lo que piensa el presidente del comité disciplinario al despertar, pero, que de normal puede ser, cuando en tu cama esta dormida nada mas y nada menos que MANKANSHOKU MAKO... one-shot


**Bueno, aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shot, que espero les guste y se diviertan un rato, en fin, disfrutenloy espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Kill la Killa no me pertenecen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana nueva y resplandeciente llega a la ciudad Honoouji, los rayos del sol brillan, iluminando cada una de las casas de este lugar, desde los barrios bajos hasta la academia Honoouji, anuncioando a todos que ya era hora de despertar y comenzaran sus actividades de todos los dias, si, nada nuevo, solo la rutina de siempre.

Oh, eso parece… ya que en casa de cierto presidente de tres estrellas un suceso un tanto comico e interesante se estaba sucitando, asi que, vamos a ver que fue lo que paso…

La luz del astro rey iluminaba la ventana de una habitacion, provocando que la persona que ahí dormia se removiera entre las sabanas de forma molesta y enojada por obligarle a despertar de su sueño.

Pero en vez de levantarse solo gruño debajo de las cobijas, para despues taparse la cara con ellas y de esta manera evadir las ordenes de la mañana. Continuo removiendose en la cama buscando una psoscion comoda y asi volver a dormir, sin importar que el sol quisiera lo contrario. En su busqueda de encontrar el sueño, descubrio algo suave como una almohada que no dudo ni dos segundos en abrazar, si era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a dormir.

Nada como abrazar algo suavecito y calentito; sin duda alguna era la sensacion mas comoda y placentera, poco a poco volvia a dormirse, cuando de repente aquello que parecia una "almohada" se movio e incluso se pego mas a su persona, tal fue sus sorpresa que la solto de inmediato, saliendo de entre las cobijas y volteando para todos lados tratando de buscar una respuesta, aunque bueno en realidad se encontraba a su lado.

Escucho una ligera y compazada respiracion que provenia de su lado, se giro lentamente para ver a la persona en cuestion y al verla, tal fue el asombro que termino en el suelo de su habitacion, en su cama habia una chica, y no cualquiera, sino a Mankanshoku Mako, quien dormia placidamente, pero eso no fue lo mas impactante, ya que esta simpatica y extrovertida chica estaba nada mas y nada menos que solo en su ropa interior.

- ¡MANKANSHOKU!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – grito furioso, despertando a la susodicha

- Mmmh… ¿Dónde estoy? – aun somnolienta se estiro y soltó un gran bostezo

- Te pregunte, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?, ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación y medio desnuda? – ella no le respondió, solo paseaba su vista de un lado a otro como si buscara algo, vio un reloj, el cual marcaba las 8:30 AM, y eso fue más que suficiente para que despertara y saltara de la cama muy apresurada.

- ¡CIELOS!, me quede dormida, debo darme prisa, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?, ¿Dónde deje mi ropa? – busco de un lado para otro, todo a la vista de un confundido Gamagoori, lo único que Mako encontró fue la chaqueta de tres estrellas de Gamagoori por lo cual se la puso y le quedaba enorme pero tapaba lo necesario, en cuanto la abrocho salió corriendo de la habitación. el trato de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no entendía nada, como rayos había terminada con Mankanshoku en la misma cama y ella medio desnuda, esto último lo hizo enrojecer un poco.

Se sentó en la cama, para tratar de entender cómo fue que termino en esta situación, lo medito durante bastante tiempo, pero lo único que recordaba era haber estado hablando con Sanageyama y después encontrarse a Ryuko y Mako, y de ahí en adelante todo estaba demasiado borroso, movió se cabeza en negación y busco su uniforme goku, solo se puso el pantalón ya que Mako traía su chaqueta, salió de la habitación encontrándose con un olor bastante delicioso que venía de su cocina, se acercó y encontró a Mako quien preparaba el desayuno muy feliz y entusiasmada, solo la vio, y de repente una idea un tanto rara se le vino a la cabeza.

Acaso él y Mako, habían… habían… en cuanto eso se le ocurrió, negó, negó rotundamente era imposible, no había posibilidad de que eso realmente ocurriese… o sí.

Bueno si consideramos varios aspectos, como que no se acuerda de nada y despertó junto a una Mako medio desnuda, quizás no sería una locura tan grande, comenzó a analizar las posibilidades y opciones que tenía, si el caso era que en verdad había pasado algo, entonces debía asumir su responsabilidad, pero sino, entonces… como fue que terminaron así, pero antes de seguir con su pelea interna de que paso, la susodicha estaba enfrente de él, y cuando se dio cuenta choco contra la pared golpeándose en la cabeza

- Gamagoori-sempai, ¿estás bien?

- Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Bueno, es que desde hace rato estas escondido aquí y haciendo caras muy extrañas.

- A mí no me pasa nada, te imaginas cosas Mankanshoku – dijo la más serio que pudo, evitando ver en todo momento a Mako

- So… bueno no importa, ven ya te prepare el desayuno, además yo también me muero de hambre – Gamagoori asintió y la siguió adentro de la cocina, donde Mako le sirvió el desayuno y ella también se sentó, en cuanto probo bocado realmente le pareció delicioso e incluso iba a felicitar a Mako, pero antes de hacer eso, vio como Mako devoraba la comida más rápido que en lo que vuela un cohete, como era posible que tan diminuta chica comiera a ese ritmo

- Chuchede ago, yamajooyi-shempai? – pregunto con las boca llena de comida

- Mankanshoku, no debes de hablar con comida en la boca, es de mala educación – ella asintió y se pasó la comida

- ¡Listo!, ¿qué paso? – pregunto de lo más inocente

- Solo quería felicitarte por tus buenas habilidades en la comida, eso es todo

- Enserio?, bueno, es que en realidad esta delicioso, porque son ingrediente 100 % verdaderos y que no se mueven, quizás por eso saben tan bien, normalmente cuando cocino, a veces queda algo moviéndose, por eso mamá no me deja ayudar cuando hace las croquetas, dice que aún no puedo aprender la forma de prepararlas y hasta que esté lista lograre cocinarlas – la expresión de Mako cambió radicalmente ya que sus ojos se veían decididos y muy serios de querer mejorar, después de aproximadamente 6 segundos volvió a atacar la comida.

Después de un rato, Mako estaba terminando de lavar los platos y tarareando una canción sobre lo divertido que era lavar, mientras tanto Gamagoori, seguía sentado en su lugar, tratando de formular la pregunta que quería hacerle a Mako

- Mankanshoku – ella solo volteo – podría hacerte una pregunta

- Si, ¿qué paso?

- Explícame cómo fue que, tu… que… ¿que terminamos ambos compartiendo mi cama y tu medio desnuda?

- Ah, eso, fue porque Gamagoori-sempai tenía mucha fiebre

- ¿He?, ¿fiebre? – ella asintió, y comenzó a hacer sus poses extrañas junto con su explicación con su luz y el aleluya

- Sí, es que ayer, Gamagoori-sempai y Sanageyama-sempai estaba conversando, cuando nos los encontramos, entonces, Sanageyama-sempai le iba a pedir un enfrentamiento a Ryuko-chan, pero antes de que ella respondiera, tu caíste como un gran rascacielos siendo demolido por dinamita y entonces, entonces te trajimos aquí y después Sanageyama-sempai se fue a buscar un no sé qué, y Ryuko-chan lo siguió, pero luego nada, desaparecieron como fantasmas, entonces yo, Mankanshoku Mako te cuide y te di medicina pero como tenías mucha fiebre me dormí contigo para así hacer que se bajara la fiebre

- Pero eso no explica ¿porque, estabas medio vestida?

- Ah, eso, es porque así es más fácil bajarte la fiebre, pero como me dio sueño, me quede dormida

- Y donde están Sanageyama y Matoi?

- No lo sé, pero mientras Ryuko-chan tenga a Senketsu-chan ella estará bien – pero antes de seguir, el reloj de Mako le indico que ya era muy tarde, por lo que rápidamente regreso a la habitación, para salir con su uniforme – ya debo irme Gamagoori-sempai, ya es tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados además debo buscar a Ryuko-chan, toma tus medicinas come bien y ponte una piyama, Mankanshoku Mako se retira, nos vemos luego – y en un dos por tres ella se había ido, dejando a un desconcertado Gamagoori, soltó un suspiro y se relajó un poco más, bueno por lo menos no era lo que pensaba, ahora la duda era… ¿A dónde rayos habían ido Ryuko y Sanageyama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bueno, tan, tan así termina, un poco corto, pero fue una idea, un tanto rara que se me ocurrió, espero que los disfrutaran.**


End file.
